


I'd Like to See Tumblr Make a Gif of That

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Star Wars Premiere, etc. - Freeform, livestream, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was the most recent date you’ve gone on?” He reads, struggling not to look like he really doesn’t want to answer it. </p>
<p>He gulps, and the words tumble out of his mouth before he can even think about them. “Well, I guess that would be the Star Wars premiere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Shit</em>, he thinks, inhaling sharply. That was <em>not</em> supposed to slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like to See Tumblr Make a Gif of That

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a fluffy coming out drabble!  
> That's literally all this is.  
> Super short, and kinda rushed, my mom is getting me from here any minute now and I wanted to write this before I can't write for a week.

“Andra wants to know if I have ever cooked a chocolate mousse cake.” Dan laughs, shaking his head. “Well, Andra, that’s rather specific, do you have a traumatic experience with mousse that you’d like to talk about?” Smiling at what was barely even a joke, he added, “And no, I haven’t, I haven’t even made chocolate mousse before! Haven’t you even seen the baking videos? Any attempt at that and I wouldn’t be able to clean out the kitchen for a week!”

The chat got a burst of replies, from “same tbh” to “well I’m a professional chef, it’s not that hard, you amateur” to “what the fuck is a chocolate moose”.

Dan smiled again, then went to choose another question. He read the first one he saw, not even paying attention to what it said until he’d already said it aloud and it was too late to go back.

“What was the most recent date you’ve gone on?” He reads, struggling not to look like he really doesn’t want to answer it. 

He gulps, and the words tumble out of his mouth before he can even think about them. “Well, I guess that would be the Star Wars premiere.”

 

_Shit_ , he thinks, inhaling sharply. That was _not_ supposed to slip.

The chat burst again, this time for much longer than before. New messages were flying past Dan’s face, and he could only pay attention to a few.

_ThAt wAS a DaTE?_

_HOLY SHIT THE OTP IS REAL_

_my sister owes me five bucks now_

_srsly guys did you NOT know???_

_I CALLED THIS I CALLED THIS I CALLED THIS I TOLD YOU ALL, I TOLD YOU_

_iT’s rEaL!!!!!11!1!!11!_

Dan bit his lip. This was not at all what he had planned for when he sat down to do a livestream. 

He was about to say something to calm the chat, but then he heard a voice calling from the hall.

“Dan, I’m home from the store, where are you?”  
Dan squeezed his eyes shut. Leave it to Phil to show up at the worst possible time.

“I’m in here!” He called, sighing. The chat went berserk again.

_PHIL’S COMING_

_good, now KISS_

_oH MY GOD I CANT BREATHE_

Phil opened the door slowly. He noticed Dan’s laptop, and asked, “Oh, are you doing a livestream?”

“Yes.” Dan said, breathing in and out to calm himself down.

“Seems like the chat’s going crazy tonight.” Phil observed, noticing the quickly scrolling lines of text.

“Sure is.” Dan nods, and he must obviously be nervous, because Phil’s smile drops into a look of worry.

“Dan, what’s going on?” He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

“Well, funny story...” Dan laughs nervously. “See, I was answering some questions, you know?” He bites his lip again. 

Phil’s face is a mask of confusion. “And?”

“Someone asked when the last date I’d been on was...” Dan continued, shifting his gaze to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the chat bursting with people screaming and fangirling. He took a deep breath.

“Oh.” Phil said simply, and the bags of groceries he was carrying dropped to the floor. “ _Oh_.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking...I just kind of subconsciously answered, you know?” Dan squeezed his eyes shut again. “I’m sorry, I made a mistake.”

“Dan, it’s okay, don’t look like that!” Phil insisted, frowning. Dan looked so sad and Phil hated it when Dan blamed himself for anything.

“But I-” Dan began, but Phil cut him off with a kiss.

“What’s done is done.” Phil said simply.

Dan was vaguely aware of the stream crashing in the background. Phil was right. He couldn’t change it once it had happened. And now...they could be themselves. No more faking.

“Yeah.” Dan nods, then smirks. “I’d like to see tumblr make a gif of that.”


End file.
